


Cards

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: Hatsu keeps every card he gives her, for every birthday, holiday, and anniversary. Each one gives her hope, lets her believe that, maybe someday, they can be together like they used to be.
Relationships: Hasegawa Hatsu/Hasegawa Taizou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Cards

**Author's Note:**

> So...I have this weird headcanon that Madao regularly uses a bit of whatever money he can scrape up to buy cards for his wife on holidays and stuff because even when he's a homeless Madao, he loves his wife and wants to make her happy like he always did. And that his wife never left him, it was more the other way around cause him hitting the Prince Hata got his bosses (gov. officials) really ticked. She'd let him come home any time, but he's stupid and stubborn. That's where this fic came from.

She smiled as she read it again, fingers lightly brushing over his clumsy handwriting; even though it was delivered days ago, she just couldn't resist looking over the short message over and over.

Her home phone rang and she rushed, a little happy skip in her step, to answer it. "Hasegawa residence." She greeted the caller, partly out of habit. It wasn't as though there was anyone but her in this home now. There hadn't been in a long while. "Ah, no. I'm sorry, you seem to have the wrong number. Yes. You as well; goodbye."

She hung up with a sigh. It wasn't him. Of course it wasn't; she shouldn't have expected him to call her so soon after sending the card.

It was always like this, even back when they started dating. Sometimes he'd seem cold or act like he didn't care...but he remembered every little anniversary, every little thing she mentioned or liked, every little thing that made her happy. And he knew how much she loved getting cards on holidays and important dates.

She had nearly a whole shelf full of them now, from the one he gave her when they first started dating to the one she'd received this week. She had cards for every holiday, birthday, anniversary, and for every time he just wanted to surprise her with a thoughtful gift.

She went back to the table, picking up the card. Hatsu read it one more time, smiling, before she slid it, carefully, back into the envelope.

"Happy anniversary!" The front said, covered with little flowers. And when she opened it, there was that familiar chicken scratch. Scrawled in the middle of the card was a short message.

" _Thank you."_

She hummed as she gently parted the cards on her shelf to file this one away as well with the others he'd given her for this same occasion: the day she accepted his confession, the day they first became a couple.

It was fine if he didn't call to say it in person or if she didn't get an opportunity to say it back. Because each time she got a card like this, it reminded her that there was hope for them...and someday, he might be able to come home with pride. Until then she would wait, ready to welcome him back, with angry government officials after him or not.

And just even if he didn't call today, he would soon. He always did. And she could tell him then. Tell him "thank you" and "I love you."

Not that he ever seemed to listen to the second part. If he did, maybe he would be home already and not living in a park.

What a troublesome man she married.


End file.
